


God and monster

by Togi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togi/pseuds/Togi
Summary: Humans never could see through the darkness.





	God and monster

**Author's Note:**

> I have just watched "Cabin in the woods". And dreamt up this story. I have just made small edition from my dream diary so pacing is quite off.

A gigantic cage. At least 9 floor building tall, cube steel.  
This is the cage of all horror. Every ancient creatures, which inspired terror in humankind, is prisoned inside. For eons they were battling each other, battling the cage.  
Now, Shoma is witnessing their last moment.  
It had to be now. Even prisoned inside, they emitted that primitive, unyielding terror. Humankind spent their whole history fearing that one day cage might fail.  
But no more. No one could afford that doubt any longer. Because human world has gone to ruins. Humans are scattered around, their civilizations gone. If monsters break free, there is no one left to fight back.  
Which is why, with the last of their power, the cruelest technology mankind could create, the cage is being destroyed.  
Shoma can see what’s going on inside, like through a glass. Explosions, bullets, poisons and more and more.  
At last, a molecular cannon. So that even the tiniest part of monsters inside could be extinguished.  
But these beings are powerful beyond imagination. Even the technology of humankind’s best mind might not be enough . Everything must be done, even if it seemed completely redundant.  
Shoma watches as the whole cage is catapulted into vast distance. He watches as it disappears into the clear, blue sky, out of orbit, onto the cold space. The cage will fly out of earth’s orbit, out of the solar system. It will never stop flying. Even if the monsters survived that initial slaughter, even if the cage breaks one day, they will be far away from the earth. Let them be lost.  
It was last moment effort, akin to closing your window against hurricane. It is not enough against the might of nature. you might lessen the sound of hurling wails, but sooner or later you will have to face everything it destroyed.  
Shoma knows this. He knows that if monster survived, if it breaks out of the cage, no amount of distance can help. Still, he cannot help but feel the terror clutching his heart release. 

 

A strange journey. With one companion. They travel across the earth, where war ensues.  
Seeing what happened afterward, Shoma can no longer be sure whether an exile of the cage was prompted by the ruin of a humankind or the cause of of it.  
There are powers awakening in mankind. And it made inevitable scruples into a bloody war.  
Monsters are finally gone. And humans replaced them.  
Among all newly powered up humans, Shoma’s companion is the fiercest.  
Yuzuru doesn’t look like much. He has this gentle, unassuming demeanor. When he smiles, it seems like moon is shining in the darkest of night; and he smiles often. He is a slim, twig-like thing who walks like he is dancing to a tune only he could listen to.  
Yet, Shoma has just watched Yuzuru destroy a whole clan single-handedly, hundreds of warriors.  
They were newly awakened, fledglings. Yuzuru is not. He wields his already unimaginable powers as an extensions of his born body. Push and pull. Such a simple thing. But Yuzuru can lift a mountain and reverse the air itself. Those poor things, who were barely able to move a boulder or throw a flame, had no hope against Yuzuru.  
Perhaps if Yuzuru looked as his might, they would not have pegged him as an easy target waiting to be plucked. Perhaps there would not have been a literal stream of blood.  
Shoma doesn’t care about blood. It is abundant in this new world. Red is the new green. What he cares is an unhinged glee in Yuzuru’s eyes. He could see the tinge of all the death clutched to Yuzuru and he knows how it wounds Yuzuru when he tries to scrape them away. Shoma doesn’t want that. At all.  
Yuzuru is the only one dancing in this ruin of a world. More than anything else, Shoma wants to keep him as he is. 

 

They arrive at a new settlement. It is an average sized one. Peaceful. Folks who banded together for resemblance of an old life. They welcome the pair in open arms.  
Yuzuru plays with children. He grows lighter and happier in the sound of their merry laugh. Leader of the settlement is a formidable woman. She is also wise enough to use her powers for right purpose. She wants to keep her people safe. She wants to keep the children smiling.  
Yuzuru is most delighted when he finds a piano. Musical instruments are useful. But they are not worth carrying around at the cost of comfort or even a life. Nourishment of a soul is of course essential. Just not more than that of a life.  
At the moment when Yuzuru plays the piano, Shoma is both himself and Yuzuru. He sees his own hands moving deftly across those small pieces and wonders at it. He never played a piano before.  
At the same time, he watches Yuzuru. Those are the hands that painted an entire valley with blood. Yet, they can make such a beautiful melody.  
Shoma knows who Yuzuru is and where their journey began. Yuzuru is the last of those ancient monsters, a sole survivor of the cage.  
A moon god, the myths called him. In legends, in bed time stories, Yuzuru is the monster who filled the darkness with fright.  
Only, he is not. Or at least, he is not only that. Shoma is the one who calms Yuzuru. When he is next to Shoma, Yuzuru is a shining thing. Yuzuru is a monster. And a god. 

The vision comes abruptly, without warning. Shoma sees all oceans of the world raising itself. He feels a tingle in his fingers, power and longing surging through his entire body. He wants to make it happen. The unheard power feels just a breath away. If he lifts a finger, an ocean would dry.  
Just as the last note of Yuzuru’s melody, his vision stops as abruptly as it came. Shoma wants to take Yuzuru away with that piano and listen to him among silence. He is pulled towards Yuzuru like a magnet. Or even stronger. Like a gravity. 

A battle cry interrupts their idyllic moment. Leader runs out, Yuzu and Shoma following close behind. Calm before the storm, they say. From determined look on her face, Shoma understands that their host was expecting a battle. However, her shoulder slumps upon looking at the coast spreading before. They were expecting battle, but not a foe this size. 

Before their eyes, dozens of ships are approaching from the horizon. There are few hundred soldiers, at least. Uniting that many people, whoever they are following behind must have some fearsome ability. 

“I heard about a bloodbath in…”, Leader says haltingly, “People call it a Blender Valley, now. My scout said that is how it looked like. Like the earth itself rose up and tore apart all those people.”  
Shoma’s heart crawls up to his throat, stretching his inside. Yuzuru’s stance shifts slightly beside him, pulling Shoma in an invisible embrace. 

“Survivor said it was one man and no one believed him. He was already out of his mind. Then you guys showed up. Travel-worn and alone in this time. Which made me wonder if the survivor lost his mind to a terror.”

Yuzuru tightens like a bowstring before firing. Shoma cannot tell if its fear of what Leader is about to ask or an anticipation of it. Who would survive Yuzuru?!? How did Shoma miss it?  
She is the first one to ask. Then there will be another and others. Yuzuru cannot say yes. Who knows how long Shoma could calm Yuzuru, wash away the blood. He certainly doesn’t want to find out. Yet, he cannot refuse, either. If they cannot own Yuzu, then they will unite to destroy him. Power is either a friend or a threat. 

Leader surprises them. “Go”, she says.  
“It is not your battle. Walk away, with my blessing. Make your way through without raising a flag and either of 2 sides will bother you.”  
Right. It is only rule in this new, unhinged world. War is between agreed sides only. Shoma feels alien in an unexpected kindness. He holds Yuzu’s small, cold hand and relishes in the power it brings. Yuzuru is his everything, his push and pull. Shoma can only make it through with Yuzuru by his side. He cannot afford to lose him in a blood and be left all alone. 

Leader has no chance surviving. Shoma follows her forlorn gaze and say.  
“I don’t know. You could raise the tide, bury them all under one tidal wave.”  
He can picture the scene perfectly, one side of the coast rising, like folded paper, and fall on the other side. Perhaps he cannot raise this amount of liquid form, not yet. But he could turn it into a mist and dump from above.  
The leader laughs out loud. It is a joke after all. No one can do that.  
No one can imagine lifting a balloon of water, let alone a lake. That kind of power, the power of nature is beyond human imagination. All they have is a little pop of energy, explosion or telekinesis.  
They leave their host to their doom, their leader laughing. Shoma intend to make his way peacefully through the other side, with Yuzuru’s hand firmly clutched.  
Yet, he can feel strange giddiness bubbling. He cannot take the vision out of his mind. Maybe that’s why he jumped into a stranger when he leers at Yuzuru. Stood his ground instead of covering, so that incident explodes into an ugly fight. The stranger is strong guy, with powerful telekineses. Shoma can see the punches coming, he can dodge it, let it land and laugh. He is easily winning. With his bloody mouth, pinned helplessly under, stranger spits at Shoma.  
“You think you can get away with this!!! I am the lieutenant. The whole clan will rise up and destroy you. After they make you watch everything they do to your pretty little friend.”  
Yuzuru perks up from where he was standing. He looks mildly disturbed. Shoma’s inside clenches painfully tight. “That is your mistake”, he wants to scream. All Yuzuru wanted was shine along, dance on the water and humans just would not let him be. They never saw what Shoma saw, even though Yuzuru had never, for all eternity, been anything other than what he was. 

“If I let you live.” he says. “If I kill the lieutenant in a single combat, which it is, I can take his place. No one will do anything.”  
Shoma waits till fear clouds stranger’s eyes ,then snaps his spine in half.  
When he rises, smiling; Yuzuru is watching him carefully. 

“You are not the only one who needs calming”, he whispers to Yuzu. “We are each other’s tamer.”  
The vision is his destiny, his most coveted destination. Shoma wonders if Yuzuru had known this. When he crawled out of the cage in pieces and found Shoma waiting there, did Yuzuru recognize Shoma? Did he know that he was not the only survivor of the damned cage? Shoma will ask him, later. But now is not the time. 

Shoma smiles at Yuzuru. And Yuzuru, his push and pull, smiles back at him. Yuzuru and Shoma. God they’ve failed to worship and monster they’ve failed to recognize.

Shoma will not be lieutenant. No, he just inserted himself to a war. That’s all.  
One day, he will raise all the oceans in the world till the bottoms dry out. He will connect ocean to the sky just so that he could be closer to the beloved moon. Then he will let them all fall.  
But he is still weak from the eons of imprisonment, not yet at his full power.  
So for now, he will have to content himself by folding the coast in half. With the moon pulling at his side, he is strong enough for that, at least. 

Shoma raises his hand and a tidal wave rises along.


End file.
